Field
The invention relates to highly filled polyurethane composite materials, methods of forming the same, and articles including the same. It particularly relates to the material used in the formation of highly filled polyurethane composite materials.
Description of the Related Technology
Polymeric composite materials that contain organic or inorganic filler materials have become desirable for a variety of uses because of their excellent mechanical properties, weathering stability, and environmental friendliness.
These materials can be are relatively low density, due to their foaming, or high density when unfoamed, but are extremely strong, due to the reinforcing particles or fibers used throughout. Their polymer content also gives them good toughness (i.e., resistance to brittle fracture), and good resistance to degradation from weathering when they are exposed to the environment. This combination of properties renders some polymeric composite materials very desirable for use in building materials, such as roofing materials, decorative or architectural products, outdoor products, insulation panels, and the like.